The Unknown Secret
by mousemaker2
Summary: This is the second part of The Nurse's Wolf. This is about Lila and Embry's engagement, marriage, and Lila finding out about Embry's "wolf problem". This is rated M for later on in the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, long time no see! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read **_**The Nurse's Wolf**_**. I'd also like to thank Melanie because……she talks to me about my stories. Check out my profile because she wrote something on there.**

**I think that the beginning of this story starts out really slow, but lets see what you guys say about the beginning. The more mature parts come later in the story so just wait for it!**

_**The Unknown Secret**_

It was Christmas time already and work at the hospital couldn't be more crazy. Sprained ankles and busted noses came in and out all day because of the ice that was everywhere.

has started to give me a little leash and has let me see the minor patients. I am completely thrilled to be trusted this quickly.

Sadly, my little brother, Lucas, had to go back to Seattle after his summer break was over. At first I got lonely without him chatting away to me, but I'm okay now.

Embry and I were still going strong after all these months. It was like when we were together, I felt complete and whole. How odd that one person can change your life.

Alice apparently believed that every holiday you needed a completely new wardrobe. Which is what we are doing now.

"Lila, come on. You have to buy something," Alice wined, running past me with an armful of clothes.

I sighed and sat on a stool in the dressing room. "I told you, I haven't got paid for this week yet," I stated.

Alice gave me a blank stare. "That's why I'm here. I'm your new bank. Now lets get you fitted for your Christmas outfits," and she dragged me off of the stool.

I didn't even get a chance to complain before she handed me over to the workers. They pulled my clothes off and started to measure, calling out numbers.

I stumbled out of the back room ten minutes later with a blush on my face. Alice was waiting for me.

"Ms. Cullen, your order will be ready in two days," a clean cut worker said, walking over to us.

Alice frowned and muttered something to the worker, slipping something into her hand. The worker walked away with a dazed look on her face.

"Your outfits will be ready in two hours," Alice stated and dragged me out of the store by my wrist. She had a very firm grip for such a little person.

We went to the food court and two more stores before we went back for my outfits.

"What did you actually order me?" I asked, pushing my long hair out of my face.

"One is for the Christmas party and the other is for when you're alone with Embry," she said eyeing something on a rack.

I blushed. "What do you mean 'alone'?" I squeaked. Alice just shrugged and headed for the worker heading towards us before I could tackle her to the ground.

Alice was back over to me with two more bags to add to our pile.

It was a two hour drive back home while I dozed in the front seat. Alice kept chatting on and on about how she was going to decorate the house. It wasn't long before I had fell asleep in her car.

*Three hours later*

It was too warm. Heat had encircled me and that meant only one thing. I was with Embry.

My eyes fluttered open and quickly found Embry's face. He grinned at me and lifted me up into a sitting position.

"Alice already gone?" I mumbled, rubbing my face. He nodded. "Good".

I reached up and pecked his lips again and again until Embry was begging to breath.

"I missed you," I cooed, running my finger tips up and down his nose. He chuckled and kissed the palm of my hand.

I looked around my living room. Blankets, dirty dishes, and candy wrappers laid everywhere.

I giggled. "I see you made yourself at home. Maybe I shouldn't have had that key made for you" I teased, crawling out of his lap.

I stretched and grabbed Embry's hand so he would follow me into the kitchen. He barely made a sound as I floated around the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, putting my sandwich on a plate. He shook his head no. While I ate I noticed how quiet he was being.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder. Embry started and looked down at me.

He gave me a nervous smile. "No, I'm fine. Just was thinking about Christmas. You're still coming over to my house on Christmas, right?" Embry exclaimed.

"Still coming of course," I mumbled. My mind had went to what Alice had said about the outfit for Embry. I'd make sure he'd never see it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked over at Embry a lot. He still had his intense eyes and cute grin. Embry was still a giant, but that worked for me since I was a giantess.

I frowned. His hair was getting long again. I couldn't stand it like that, it just got in the way. We couldn't have that now could we?

"Guess what? You're getting a hair cut again," I sang, already going for the scissors.

It wasn't just a couple minutes later that Embry was waling around with less hair.

I sighed happily and fingered a piece of his hair. "I should be a hair stylist instead," I giggled.

"Mhm," Embry grunted. I frowned and gave his hair a little tug.

"What's wrong Embry? You seem really zoned out," I exclaimed. He didn't reply.

"Embry?!" my voice had gone up little in worry. He just gave me a lazy grin and leaned back in his chair.

"You'll find out at Christmas. Will you show me what Alice and you bought?" Embry said, changing the subject from himself.

I frowned, but lead him into the living room to see my clothes. I made sure that I had hid my Christmas clothes already.

We went through ever bag while watching the Food Network.

*Embry's Pov*

I couldn't help, but be nervous the whole time I was with Lila. My mind kept going to Christmas night. That would be _the_ night.

We were snuggled up on the couch, watching some cheesy movie. My eyes kept traveling to her left hand. Just a few more days.

"What do you think Alice has planned for the party?" Lila asked, looking up at me with her big, blue eyes.

It took me a minute to get my thoughts together. Darn her and her beautiful eyes….I didn't mean that.

"Music, food, TV, and maybe some dancing. Typical party," I answered, putting my arm around he shoulders.

She chewed her bottom lip. "I'm a little nervous to be honest," Lila exclaimed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll protect you from the big, bad Cullens," I teased, squeezing her into my side.

She sighed and laid her head on my chest for a few minutes before I felt her lips on my chest through my t-shirt.

Tingles went up my spine when Lila placed her hands on my flat stomach.

I laid my head back on the couch and enjoyed the feel of her touching me.

"I love you," I heard her mumble into my shirt. A grin flashed across my face.

"I love you more," I countered back happily. We battled like this until we were kissing. Beats me how that happened.

**A/N: Right there was the first chapter for you. I know it wasn't very long but that's just how it goes I guess.**

**I'd like to point out that Lila and Embry have **_**not**_** had sex. They will do that when they get married! Review please if you'd like to comment or have questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry about the last chapter and how short it was but I couldn't write anymore for that chapter or it would have mess everything up. I hope this one will be better. Enjoy!**

**The Unknown Secret**

_Three Days Until Christmas_

*Next Day, Lila's Pov*

My alarm went off loudly, inches from my ear. I didn't bother with the button, but just jerked the cord out of the wall.

I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't have to go back to work for the next week. Dr. Cullen was too nice to me sometimes.

I guess I'll get my oil changed today. I hopped out of bed and scurried here and there for clothes.

I clipped my hair back and put on a black sweater with old jeans. I didn't bother with make up.

I grabbed a fruit bar and went to my car. My eyes went to the dent that Embry had put in it last week on accident. I guess I could get that done today too.

I made my way carefully to La Push until I made it to the auto shop. All three of the guys were there already (I could tell because of their cars).

I pranced to the front door and flung it open. "Knock, knock," I called out. Jacob poked his head around the corner from the back where they worked on cars.

"Hey! What brings you here this fine morning?" he asked, coming into the front room all the way.

"Oil change and I need a dent taken out of my car. Do you do that king of stuff?" I said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Of course,".

It seemed that Quil had heard us talking because he came strutting into the front room also. He grinned at me.

"Embry was right, she couldn't stay away," Quil stated, leaning back against the wall.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

They both laughed. "We're joking with you!" Jake snickered, lightly as possible punching me in the arm.

"Guys, next time you want chicken-pot-pie for dinner, don't make me run all the way to your house," I heard Embry say from the back room.

He came the corner, slipping a cutoff, greasy shirt on. Embry stopped when he seen me standing with his friends.

"Hi, I didn't know you were coming," Embry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Surprise. I needed an oil change," I exclaimed.

"Don't forget about that dent too," Jake muttered, heading for the back again. I rolled my eyes.

I hopped up on the counter top and reached as far as I could and pulled Embry over to me. He stood between my legs and wrapped his arms around me. Embry slowly rocked me back and forth until I felt sleepy again.

"Are you going to be coming over after work?" I asked, leaning against his chest.

"Not today. I have some things to do around the house. Of course, tomorrow we'll see each other at the party," Embry said. There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Do you think Santa Claus will bring something good this year?" I teased.

"I'm sure this will be the prefect Christmas," he whispered into my hair. The way he said it made me seriously wonder what he got me and what he had planned.

"So, why did you have to run to Jake's if you have a car out front?" I asked, placing my hands on his broad shoulders.

He didn't answer right away. It seemed like he was looking at something over my head. I turned to look.

I saw Quil's hand disappear around the corner. I turned back to Embry with a questioning look on my face.

Embry's face was bright red despite his dark skin. He faked a cough and just stared at the wall until I dropped it.

I didn't get to hang around the shop for long since the guys got my car finished in record time.

Embry walked me out to my car. I wanted to stay with him, but he seemed a little on the edge. He kept glancing back at the shop. I had the feeling Jacob or/and Quil were spying.

"Are you sure that you can't come by later?" I asked. I felt like I was Embry deprived lately. He's seemed so distant the last few days.

He seemed like he was about to agree, but then Embry glanced over his shoulder. Apparently, one of the two guys was discouraging him.

"I can't," he sighed, facing me again with a frown on his face. It seemed to me like he was starting to get worry lines.

Embry rushed me into my car and waved goodbye to me as I drove away.

*Embry's Pov*

I stomped back into the auto shop, ready for a long nap or a fight.

Jake and Quil were waiting for me, ready to give me support in my 'weak' state. They probably were going to make sure that I didn't run after Lila.

"Alright, relax and think before you do something stupid," Quil said, catching me by my arm right as I turned back around to follow my woman.

"I don't like this. I think she's upset with me," I whined while being dragged away from the door and into the back room.

"Don't worry, man. Breath and think of your plan. Two more days until she gets the ring," Jacob said, patting my shoulder.

"I don't want to wait anymore," I sighed, leaning against the wall so I could relax a little.

"That's understandable. So, um, just a question here buddy, but when are you planning on telling her that when you get angry you turn into a puffball, wolf man," Quil exclaimed.

I glared over at him. "I'm not going to. I'm giving it up after we get married so she doesn't need to worry. Case closed," I answered sharply.

"What about your kids? You just going to hide that they can turn into wolves too? I think that little secret wouldn't last long," Jake said. It wasn't fair. They were double teaming me like Quil and I used to do years ago about our names.

"You know what I think, I think he just has problems telling people about his 'condition'. I mean, his mom didn't even know about it until two years ago," Quil explained, going through some tools.

Heat shot up my back suddenly. It startled me slightly. I hadn't lost control in years over anything.

They gave me some space after that and stopped bothering me about Lila. Every once in a they'd have to tackle me to the ground to keep me from making a break to Lila's.

"I have no will power," I grumbled, picking myself off of the ground once again. They laughed and happily agreed with me on that. It was a long day to say the least.

**A/N: Hopefully all of you understand why Embry is holding out on Lila now. Hope you liked it. If I say so myself, I think it was better than the last chapter. Keep reviewing and reading please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yeah, there comes the ring part. Personally, I think I could have done a better job with it, but it just didn't work out the way I wanted. Go to my profile to see Lila's ring!**

_**The Unknown Secret**_

*Lila's Pov, Christmas Eve*

Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and I were up in Alice's room getting ready for the party. All the women were to be dressed in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. It wasn't fair since all the guys just had to wear a Santa hat.

Little Nessie was sitting on the bed in her elf dress, watching and commenting on our dresses.

I wasn't really nervous anymore since Alice had told me what she had planned. I was excited now.

We all headed downstairs and set out the food. Reefs, holly, and a giant Christmas tree decorated the living room and the entrance hall. The Cullens scurried around as workers from the hospital and Embry's friends arrived. All of them were dressed up as well.

Seth hung out at my elbow for what seemed like hours, but it was only one hour. He said that he was to guard me until Embry arrived.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked him, sitting on one of the couches. He copied me.

"He had stuff to do," Seth stated, watching Edward and Bella slow dance. I sighed unhappily and rested my head back.

I have to admit that Seth did try to cheer me up. We joked around for another hour before Embry showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, babe," Embry panted, shoving his hat on. He pecked me on the cheek and pushed Seth out of his seat. Seth grumbled and went to the snack table.

Embry grabbed my hand and his thumb made circles on the back of my hand. I sighed happily and scooted closer to him. We sat close to each other while watching some of the other couples dance.

"Wanna dance?" Embry asked, already half way out of his seat. I shrugged and followed him to the center of the living room. I've never seen him dance before, but when I did, I was jealous immediately. He was just so freaking graceful.

He wrapped his long arms around my waist and I laced my fingers behind his neck. We whispered to each other about anything and everything.

"Did I mention that you look smoken' hot in that outfit?" Embry mumbled, pulling me closer to him. I blushed and laid my head on his chest.

After the song was over we went into the kitchen to get ourselves something to eat. A few doctors and nurses were hanging out in here since they weren't dancing. Some greeted me while others ignored us.

Embry just grabbed the whole bowl of chips, got us drinks and led us into the entrance hall. We sat on the steps of the stairs, eating to out hearts content.

"What took you so long to get here?" I asked while I finished up the chips. He choked and coughed until his air way was clear.

"Oh, know you, cleaning mostly. Getting your presents ready," Embry answered then chugged the rest of the drinks.

"Do I get a hint?" I said, stretching my long legs out in front of me. He laughed and just patted my head.

For the rest of the party we kept to ourselves mostly. Alice, Carlisle, and Quil were pretty much the only ones to come up to us. It was around midnight when I started to get tired. Little yawns started to escape me.

We said out goodbyes and went out to my car. I let Embry drive. It wasn't long before we were at my house.

Embry unlocked the door and went for the kitchen. While he was busy, I went upstairs and got into my pjs. They were silky short-shorts and a silky tank top to go with it. I had a feeling that I'd be burning up soon so there was no need for long sleeves.

Embry was already in his 'pjs' that he kept here. He was sitting on the couch with his mountain of food with only shorts on. Very nice.

He opened his arms wide open for me and I sat on his lap as he wrapped me up in his arms.

We watched cheesy Christmas movies until Embry ran out of snacks. He made to get up, but I tightened my grip on him.

"Do you really need food that badly?" I questioned, straddling his waist.

"I'm stressing eating," he mumbled, leaning into me. Embry tried to steal a kiss, but I pulled back laughing.

"Stress eating?! What's worrying you?" I snickered, pushing his face away so I could actually talk to him (like he could get a kiss after saying something like that!).

"Just Christmas stress is all," he answered, straining to reach my lips now. I kept leaning back, teasing him.

"Lila, please!" Embry whined, grabbing my face gently. I giggled and let him cover my lips with his. We didn't get to kiss for long because I pulled away from him to give a little yawn.

Embry took pity on me and carried me upstairs to my room. He didn't bother with covering me up since he'd be there to keep me warm.

I kissed him goodnight and snuggled myself into his chest. He sighed and buried his face in my hair.

*Next Morning*

I could have slept all day after my late night, but I was freezing. Embry must have left by now then. I peeled open my eyes and found a note on the pillow next to me. It read,

"Lila_,_

_I'll see you tonight. Be prepared to be surprised. See you at seven. Much love to you, _

_Embry"_

I sighed and got out of bed. I took a shower, put on my 'alone time with Embry' undergarments (which he will never see) then put on a red sweater and a short green skirt. I'd put on my heels later.

I stayed in my house all day. I never really noticed how quiet and lonely it was since Embry or Alice was always over.

I watched TV until I thought I had the Grinch memorized. Finally, it was 6:45; I could go to Embry's.

I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was flowing freely down my back. The outfit was wrinkle free. My red heels made me taller and reminded me of when I was on a runway.

I hurried out to my car and for once flew down the road to La Push. Embry's presents sat in the passenger seat fully wrapped.

When I got to his house the lights were out, but his car was parked in the driveway. He wouldn't ditch me on Christmas, would he? Just when I was about to pull out my cell phone and call him, a dim light came on inside. I sighed in relief and got out of the car.

I scurried up and into his house to get away from the snow and cold. I stopped in the doorway in surprise. Candles were on the coffee table and mistletoes were hanging everywhere from the ceiling. I laughed.

Then I took in Embry himself. He had combed his hair so it wasn't everywhere for once and he had on a dark blue button up shirt and nice clean jeans on. I was very impressed to say the least.

"Well don't you look handsome!" I gushed, closing the door behind me. He smiled and loped over to me for a quick kiss.

"Would you like dinner now or presents first?" he asked, taking my hand. My face was a little flushed from our kiss still.

"Dinner first so can have all night to play with out new toys," I teased. (Author's Note: I did not mean that in a perverted way. Most children on Christmas stay up all night playing with their new things, I am included with them)

He pulled me into the kitchen, seated me, and served me a hot dish of turkey, potatoes, green beans, etc.

We talked away while we ate, but Embry seemed nervous and anxious at the same time. I couldn't figure out why unless it was about his presents.

"Are you done eating?" I asked him. He had barely touched his food. Embry nodded and waited for me to finish.

"Do you want to open presents in the living room?" Embry said, running a hand through his tidy hair.

"Living room is better I guess," I stated. Embry took my hand and lead me back to the living room. I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Me first," he exclaimed. I grinned and pulled out his presents. He unwrapped them both slowly. The first was a t-shirt that I had got specially made for him. It was black, but had pink writing that read, "_Lila's Man. No Touching". _Embry chuckled and went for the next one.

This one was a leather bracelet that was braided together. It had taken me two weeks to put it together.

"Wow. How'd you do this?" he exclaimed, holding it up higher so he could see it better. I shrugged and helped him put it on.

"Right, your turn," Embry breathed in a shaky voice. He kneeled down in front of me. I didn't understand what he was doing until he pulled out a velvet box. My breathing stopped for a second or two.

It was _the_ little, black box that every girl dreams about seeing. Women make the biggest deal about what was inside. I was totally one of those women.

Embry cleared his throat. "Lila, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Embry exclaimed and popped open the lid of the box.

The ring was probably two or three carrots. It was shaped like an oval and the band was silver. It was so beautiful. (Author: See profile for picture)

I was trembling all over with excitement. "Yeah, okay," I gasped out. Embry's face split into such a wide grin that I thought his face might crack. He took the ring out and slipped it on my finger. Embry then kissed all of my fingers on my left hand.

"We're getting married," I muttered in shock. It seemed like Embry laughed out in relief and got off of his knee and joined me on the couch.

I reached out for him and pulled him to me. I crushed our lips together and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands in my hair.

*Embry's Pov*

It seemed like Lila and I were glued together. Not that I minded in the least. She was on her knees now so she was above me slightly. Lila leaned her whole body into me. I jumped a little when I felt her hands lay on my thighs.

Suddenly I heard a whining sound coming from the bathroom. I had forgotten.

I pulled back from her and held her at arms length so I could look at her. Lila's face was flushed and her hair was tangled from my hands. She was trembling also.

"Ready for your other present?" I asked, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Do I get another ring?" she replied, rolling up her sweater sleeves. She must have been burning up because of me.

I laughed. "No. Wait here so I can get it," I stated and untangled her legs from mine. I headed back into the bathroom.

*Lila's Pov*

I watched Embry head down the hallway. I heard him open the bathroom door, weird place to keep a present if you ask me.

I heard a yipping sound then Embry was back. I gasped and leaped to my feet. He was holding a husky puppy in his arms.

Embry held it out for me. I carefully took it and sat back down. He sat down next to me.

"When did you get him?" I whispered, petting it's head gently. It had blue eyes and black and gray fur.

"I've had it for about two days. That's why I couldn't spend so much time with you. This thing needs consent care," he explained.

"Oh, that's why. What should we name it?" I said, nuzzling it's head. It's fur was very soft like it had just gotten a bath.

"It's a boy so he needs a manly name," Embry said. We were silent as we thought.

"How about Percy?" I wondered out loud.

Embry snorted. "That is not manly," he stated. I huffed and crossed my legs. "What about Mr. M?" he asked, rubbing the dog behind the ears.

"What does the M stand for?".

"Macho. Mr. Macho is a good name, I think," Embry exclaimed. I grinned.

"All right," I replied.

We sat and played with Mr. M or stared at my new ring. Embry seemed about to burst with pride when looking at it.

**Author's Note: To see the ring go to my profile! If you have any questions just email/review me please and I'll try to answer them. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown Secret

***Next Morning***

**I don't know what woke me up, but I happily stayed in Embry's arms. He had his face in my loose hair while I had my head laid on his shoulder. Embry was still wearing his clothes from last night except now his shirt was unbuttoned. His hair was a mess too.**

**Embry's air conditioner was on high so I wouldn't burn up in the middle of the night. I was very warm though even with my clothes off (Not all of them. Just my sweater and the skirt).**

**I glanced down at my ring and grinned. It really was beautiful, but I did wonder how much it was for him to buy it.**

"**Embry, it's time to get up," I whispered into his ear. He grumbled something and rolled over so I lay on top of him.**

"**What time is it?" Embry groaned, rubbing his eyes. I looked over at his clock.**

"**Nine. Anyway, I was wondering how much my ring cost?" I said, sitting up so I was straddling his waist.**

"**Do you remember the day we meet at the store? Well, I've been saving money since that day," he mumbled groggily. I gasped and smacked my hands on his stomach, which made a popping sound.**

"**You're one confident man! You knew that we'd end up together!" I yelled and rolled off of him. Embry laughed and sat up and followed me into the bathroom to get Mr. Macho. Mr. M was spread out on his doggie bed, snoozing away. I petted him until he woke up. I picked him up and went back into the bedroom.**

**We sat around in bed all morning, talking about our wedding. Mr. M played on our legs or hid under the sheets from Embry.**

"**Should we call your mother?" I asked, leaning against him as the puppy wrestled with the covers happily.**

"**I don't know. Would she like that?" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I gave an exasperated sigh.**

"**Of course she'd want to know!" I exclaimed and reached over to grab the phone. I dialed Embry's mom's number.**

"**Hello?" his mother answered.**

"**Ms. Call, hey, it's Lila. Guess what? Embry and I are getting married!" I said. I heard her gasp then shrieked with excitement.**

"**Oh my goodness! Married, my little boy, just wait until I call the relatives!" she exclaimed and gushed a bunch of nonsense about marriage. We weren't on the phone for long; she said she had to make some phone calls. I hung up and smiled over at Embry. **

"**I'll call your brothers for you. Why don't you get dressed?" Embry suggested. His eyes traveled down my body once more before taking the phone from me and heading into the kitchen. I sighed happily and gathered up my clothes.**

***Embry's Pov***

**I dialed Lucas' cell phone number as soon as I was out of earshot. I didn't want her to hear the conversation that was to come.**

"**What is it, Embry?" Lucas snapped as a greeting for me. I sighed. It seemed Lila's brothers still didn't care for me.**

"**Well, I did it finally," I stated, glancing around to make sure I wasn't heard. "I'll be your brother-in-law in a few months". I heard him sigh sadly and yelled at Lars to let him know.**

**Months ago, when I had first told Lucas that I was going to propose, the two brothers had let me know they were going to be sending a wedding planner for us. We've kept I touch over the months.**

"**Lars wants to speak with you," Lucas stated then handed the phone off to his older brother.**

"**Embry, hello, I'm guessing you're well," Lars said in a choked voice. I had a feeling he was crying on the other end.**

"**Yeah. So, what's the plan now?" I replied, getting out a skillet and the eggs and bacon.**

"**I'll be sending the wedding planner down there in two days time. Don't worry, I'll be paying for everything," he sniffed and tried to clear his throat.**

"**Are you sure? I could chip in," I exclaimed, cracking a few eggs.**

"**No way. My little sister is getting the best that she can get. Even if the groom is not," Lars snapped icily. I winced.**

"**Fine, if you go bankrupt, it's not my fault," I stated, flipping the eggs over.**

"**Alright, listen up and pay close attention. I'm going to give the address to the place where you'll be getting your tux and Lila's dresses," then Lars rattled off the place in Seattle where we'd have to go in one week.**

"**Um, don't we get to pick?" I asked, putting our food on plates and set them on the table.**

**He grunted. "No, like I said, she gets the best and that means you have to be dressed in your best," Lars said.**

"**Okay, we'll see you in a week. Got to go," and I hung up just as Lila came into the kitchen with wet hair.**

"**I decided to take a shower and I took one of your t-shirts," she said, playing with the hem of one of my old high school shirts. I grinned and hugged her. She smelled wonderful, like ABC gum. My mouth watered.**

"**Aw, and you made me breakfast. How sweet," Lila exclaimed and plopped down to eat. "What did my brothers say?" she asked.**

"**Lars is bringing a wedding planner down for us in two days and he gave me the address where we're getting our wedding clothes," I answered, shoveling food into my mouth.**

**She sighed. "He always goes overboard. I bet he's had everything waiting for me," she stated. I just smiled and helped her finish her breakfast.**

"**When do you have to go back to work?" she asked, swatting my hand away when I tried to take her bacon.**

"**Three days," I mumbled. Mr. Macho trotted in and started begging for food. I felt about the same way. Lila didn't let us get any of her food.**

***Two days later, Lila's Pov***

**The wedding planner was supposed to come by at noon so I was trying to get the house clean and fix lunch at the same time. Mr. M was tied up out in the backyard, having a ball in the snow.**

**The kitchen was hell. It was completely a mess and the heat had me sweating like a woman never should.**

**Embry was at work, he said he'd be here by the time the planner arrived. I kept peeking out the window, looking for both of them. No sign of either of them.**

**I pushed my hair out of my eyes and chopped the veggies before they went into the cooker. My blood, sweat, and tears were going into this meal and those two had better like it!**

**It was soon after the veggies were chopped that I heard a car pull up. I washed my hands and hurried to the front door to greet whom every came to the door.**

**I was totally surprised at who was standing there, smiling happily at me. It was my ex-boyfriend, Brant, from college. He still looked the same from when I last saw him.**

**His spiky hair was bleached so light it was white. Brant was dressed in dress pants and a light green shirt that matched his eyes. It seemed like he had gotten his ear pierced though.**

"**Lila baby! How are you?" Brant exclaimed, coming up the stair to me and giving me a big hug. I pulled back awkwardly.**

"**What are you doing here? I thought you were starting a business in Seattle," I said, completely confused. He grinned and patted my head as if I was a small child.**

"**Silly Lil', of course I did. Who do you think is your wedding planner?" he laughed and walked past me into my house. I followed him in a daze, not even noticing the smoke coming from the kitchen.**

"**Is something burning?" Brant asked, turning back to look at me. I gasped and ran to the kitchen. After we put the small flames out, I let Brant eat what had survived.**

"**So, where's the soon to be hubbie?" he asked, glancing around. It took me a moment to figure out who he was talking about.**

"**Embry is at work. He should be here by now though," I answered, glancing out the window again. I let Mr. M inside after drying him off. Brant seemed to adore my dog. I sat on the couch and watched him spoil my dog.**

**I was in a grumpy mood when Embry finally came a hour later than when he said he would.**

"**Sorry. Jacob made us stay late to work on something," Embry exclaimed when he seen me with a glare on my face. I sighed and pecked his cheek before leading him into the living room to meet Brant.**

**Brant was sitting in the floor with papers and files spread out around him. He smiled when Embry entered.**

"**Finally, we can begin! Sit and we can take a look at wedding invitations," he exclaimed and whipped a file out for us.**

***Embry's Pov***

**I tried to pay attention to Lila and Brant, but my eyes kept going to the windows. The real reason Jake kept us so late is because Alice called, letting us know a vampire was running around near here.**

"**Just like college, right?" I heard Brant say, grabbing my attention slightly.**

"**College?" I mumbled, glancing between the windows and Brant. He smiled and rolled up his sleeves.**

"**Yep. Lila and I went together. We really didn't know each other until our last year. How long did we date? Five months?" he said.**

**A shiver went up my back. This guy had touched my woman. I looked at him with new eyes now. He had a style of his own and I guess he was good looking. Lila wiggled beside me and cleared her throat. How awkward this must be for her.**

"**But that was the crazy college years. Now it's all about work and bills," Brant sighed, leaning back on his hands. I couldn't help, but feel paranoid now. I didn't even bother with looking out the window because all my focus was on Brant's movements.**

***Lila's Pov, Later***

**I was stretched out on the couch, listening to Embry cook in the kitchen. He had seemed a little up tight after spending the afternoon with Brant.**

**I was only up tight about getting ready for the wedding. It seemed like there was so much to get ready in such little time. And we didn't even know when we were getting married!**

"**Here," Embry said and sat my plate on my stomach. I let it sit there to cool off.**

"**Do you think Lars planned it?" he asked, glancing over at me from the armchair.**

"**Plan what?" I stated, sitting up so I could eat. Embry just gave me a blank stare.**

"**That he hired your ex-boyfriend to plan our wedding," Embry answered, glancing out the window for a second.**

"**I don't know. Besides, I'm marrying you so no worries, babe," I replied and flicked on the TV, hoping he would drop it. He made a whining noise in the back of his throat and didn't touch his food for a long time. I was finished by the time he picked up his fork again.**

"**Are you pouting because I didn't agree with you?" I teased, rubbing Mr. M's tummy. Embry shrugged and stuffed food into his mouth moodily.**

**After I took our dirty dishes into the kitchen, I claimed a seat in his lap. Embry leaned his head against my shoulder as if he got tired all of a sudden.**

"**Are you okay?" I whispered, afraid to talk too loud incase he was still upset. Embry mumbled something into my shoulder and squeezed me gently around the waist. We sat quietly for almost an hour until I noticed his breathing had turned to snores.**

"**Embry? Embry? Wake up, you're hurting my shoulder a little," I exclaimed, wiggling in his lap uncomfortably. He grunted suddenly and his eyes snapped open. Embry almost pushed me to the floor in his hurry to protect his "area". Apparently, I might have hurt him by my moving.**

**I hopped up and waited for him to recover. He stood up and walked off to the kitchen for a moment.**

**I felt bad. A girl is to never hurt a man like that unless he hurt you first, but poor Embry was just innocently sleeping.**

"**Lila, I think I should go before you damage something important," Embry called to me. I blushed. After a goodbye kiss, Embry went home while I stayed in the living room to play with my puppy.**

***Embry's Pov***

**I ditched my car at the auto shop and ran into the forest to see what was going on with the vampires.**

**Everyone in Jacob's pack was out running around already. Quil and Seth were the only ones to greet me. I listened to Jake talk to Carlisle and Edward as I jogged. They didn't seem to know anything new yet so I zoned them out and thought about the wedding.**

"**Do I get to be your best man?" Quil asked. He was a few miles south of me at the moment, but was closing fast.**

"**I don't care. You and Jake can have a death match to see who gets to be the best man," I replied. Leah snorted, but didn't comment.**

**That seemed to get Jake's attention. "I have to fight to get the right?" he asked, ignoring Carlisle and Edward now. Quil and Jacob bickered about who was going to be standing next to me in the wedding.**

**Tingles went up my back when I thought of having to see Brant again tomorrow. Made me want to vomit.**

"**Ah, little jealous, Embry?" Leah teased. I ignored her, but she knew she was right.**

"**Woah! Vampire stink heading towards Olympia!" Seth warned. Jake hurried and split us into groups. We set off after the vampire.**

**Author's Note: I know it's been a few days and I'm sorry. I had to visit family this weekend and such. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! In the last chapter the bold got stuck on and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully that won't happen again. Just to let you know this chapter has a mature moment in it so don't read if you don't like it. Enjoy!**

_**The Unknown Secret**_

*Next Morning, Embry's Pov*

I didn't even bother with my car this morning. I felt dead on my feet from running all night. We never caught the stupid leech.

Once, I unlocked Lila's front door, I crashed on the couch until she came downstairs an hour later, fresh from her shower.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Lila asked sympathetically, rubbing my back in a soothing pattern (she was sitting in the floor in front of the couch).

"No, Jake and Quil decided to keep me awake all night," I complained, which was kind of true in a way. She kept rubbing my back until she was giving me a massage. My muscles relaxed and let themselves rest. I felt butterfly kisses on my neck soon afterwards. Just when I was about to pull Lila down to me for a kiss, someone knocked on the door in an annoying rhythm.

"Damn that man," I grumbled as Lila went to let Brant in. I sighed and sat up so Lila could sit with me. Brant had many folders with him, ready to throw the samples at us again. He had this bright smile on his face. It made me want to smack him upside the head. Brant also was clean shaven and dressed in an ironed red shirt. The jerk.

We started immediately on invitations and flower choices. I really didn't understand what was so important about them, but Lila seemed to understand it. It was only ten o'clock (in the morning) when I seen Leah peeking into the living room window. She waved to me to hurry outside.

"I'll be back," I blurted out and walked as fast as I could that could pass for human.

"Embry?!" Lila called, but I was already out the door. Leah was waiting for me in the woods.

"Found out there's two vamps instead of one," she gushed. I growled in frustration then we took off as wolves. It seemed like everyone was in panic. I seen and heard wolves crashing through the forest. Most being Sam's new members of the pack. Newbies, uh!

I knew that frustration and anger was the only thing keeping me running. Angry because we hadn't caught the vampires after an all-nighter and frustration was aimed at me for leaving Lila and Brant alone.

"You need a vacation, buddy. You've got way too much stress for one wolf. Shouldn't you be floating on a cloud of bliss or something since you're getting married?" Seth said as he ran beside me.

"I would be if it wasn't for Brant and the bloodsuckers," I snared. Already I could feel my little bit of energy draining. I sighed and kept my legs pumping.

*Lila's Pov, Three days later*

My vacation was over and I was back at the hospital. I was already stressed about work after only one day. Dr. Carlisle was edgy at work and was taking phone calls half the time. This left me alone with the half crazy patient in pain.

It seemed Embry was just as stressed or more stressed. He looked dead tired and he kept having to leave for "work". Like Jacob or Quil was going in to work at midnight. I felt uneasy when we did get alone time together. He was hiding something, which meant it was serious or would get him in trouble with me.

I sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with Mr. M snoozing beside me. It was almost eleven p.m. Embry was supposed to be here, _four hours ago_. His dinner was in the trash now, no chance I was feeding him now.

The front door opened and Embry, Jake, and Seth came marching in with only shorts on, of course. I ignored them and glared at the TV. They didn't notice my bad mood or they didn't care since they chatted away and sat down. Embry and Seth sat on each side of me.

Embry tried to put his arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged it away. He frowned and tried again. This time I pushed it away and got up.

"I'm going to bed, 'night," I muttered and tromped over to the stairs. Embry jumped up after me and caught up with me halfway up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked in a hushed voice. I glared, but tried to play it cool.

"Yeah. If you get hungry, your food is in the trash. Make sure to lock the door when you _leave_," I said. So, maybe I didn't act as cool as I could have.

"Lila, I'm sorry I was late," he stated, stepping closer to me. I stood my ground and kept glaring at him.

"Yeah, had to work late again, right?" I exclaimed. "It's okay though, I understand. Have a good night" and hurried up the stairs before he could stop me. I slammed my door and locked it. I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in the pillows to muffle my sobs.

*Embry's Pov*

I stood on the stairs for a long time, listening to her cry. My insides were being shredded and I deserved it. I was hurting my soul mate and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to protect her.

"Embry? Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked from the bottom of the stairs. I turned to him slowly and silently followed him out of the house after leaving Lila a note saying I was sorry.

I don't think Jake or Seth wanted to be with me when I was in this much pain, but they had no choice. We ran for a long time in silence. They let me drown in my pain like I should. Even the thrill of hunting a vampire didn't faze me.

"Alright, go to Sam's or something. You're no help when you're like this," Jacob said. I didn't bother with a reply, but just changed my direction. Emily wasn't even surprised when I showed up on her door step. She let me in with good grace and raid of fridge.

Little Max watched sleepily from the couch as I ate a bucket of ice cream. He knew there was no chance of getting any. I finally fell asleep at four o'clock with a belly ache.

*Lila's Pov, Next Morning*

My eyes were red from crying last night and my hair was a mess. I took a quick shower and through on a t-shirt and a pair of holey jeans. I put on my college sweatshirt and went downstairs for breakfast. I made an egg sandwich and drank orange juice. Mr. M enjoyed his breakfast much more than I did.

Brant wouldn't be coming today since Embry and I were supposed to be getting out wedding outfit measurements. I called Embry's house to make sure he hadn't forgotten, but no one picked up so I called Jacob's house.

"Hello?" Billy Black asked in his rumbling voice.

"Billy, this is Lila Harrison. Could you please have Jake to remind Embry to get up to Seattle today?" I said, leaning up against the counter.

"Yeah, I'll make sure the word gets to him," he reassured. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I didn't bother changing into something better, but grabbed my keys and got into my car. The drive up to Seattle didn't take very long since traffic was light in the morning. I quickly spotted Lars' car parked outside a dress shop.

I hurried in. Lars was standing with two workers. I squealed and tackled him. After we got out of the floor and Lars put his glasses on, we got down to business. The workers took me into the back and took my measurements.

While they did that, a short, plump woman scurried around, holding up dresses for me to give my opinion. She wanted to have an idea on my design before I started to try on dresses. I tried on about twenty dresses, letting her know what I liked about each one. She seemed to get the idea of what I wanted and started to sketch a dress for me.

My eyes kept going to the door, waiting for Embry to come walking in at anytime. He never did.

"Where is Embry, by the way?" Lars asked, watching my eyes flicker outside again. I shrugged.

"He was supposed to meet me here," I whispered, taking a shaky breath. He dropped the subject after that.

I was close to tears by the time we were done. The woman said she'd have my dress in two weeks. Lars and I didn't waste time saying goodbyes; he could tell I was a mess. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Billy's number again. I didn't wait for him to greet me.

"Billy, tell Jake and Embry to meet me at my house in two hours," I commanded, speeding down the road.

"Err, why?" Billy asked.

"Because Embry didn't show up and I believe Jacob was the messenger. I might hurt your son, just warning you," I said. Billy quickly agreed and hung up. I guess he understood that if they didn't come he'd be next.

Traffic got in the way this time, but I was speeding this time so I got to the house in two hours anyway. I parked next to Jacob's car and marched into my house. Both of the men were standing up in the living room, ready for my beating.

I screamed a lot of "Where were you?"s and "You wouldn't believe how angry I am!"s. Both of them were backed up against the wall before I started on the real questions.

"Where do you go all the time? Am I not interesting anymore, Embry?" I asked, moving in for the kill. I seen Jacob slip out the back door out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course, you're interesting. I'm just busy with work is all," Embry answered, trapping himself in a corner. I glared.

"Really? Because I know for a fact that you haven't been at work for the past week," I exclaimed. He went paler at that. He opened his mouth, but closed it. "So, what's your big secret? Is there another girl or do you not care anymore?" I whispered, clasping on the couch. Tears fell down my face as I sat there.

Embry jerked straight up and glared at me. "I would never cheat on you. That was a stupid idea and that's insulting," he hissed, coming towards me. His expression scared me. His face was in a hard set glare that made his face change completely. Embry's stance was tense and he stood tall.

"And I care about you more than anything and the wedding that is coming up. You're right, I've got a secret and I'm going to keep it as long as I can. I'm protecting you, trust me," Embry explained, towering over me.

I whipped my eyes and stood up silently. He didn't move until I tried to get around him. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked, glaring over my head. I tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to find Seth or Quil and make them tell me what is going on," I stated, trying to pry his fingers off.

"No," Embry said in a tight voice. There was desperation in it. He closed in on me until I was sitting on the couch again.

He crushed his lips on mine and held my face between his strong, warm hands. My stomach trembled. It seemed like we hadn't kissed in forever. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him closer to me. Embry let go of my face and slipped his hands under my shirt.

I felt a clawing need, but I knew I couldn't do _that_ yet until our wedding night. So, I just pressed myself up against him more. Embry groaned and squeezed me tightly around my waist. My hands slipped down to his pant's button. I slipped the jeans down until he was just in his boxers.

We were both gasping for air when I ran my hand over his hard member. He took a shaky breath and a shiver went down his back. I ran my fingers over him shyly. He groaned again and leaned his head against my shoulder. I took that as a good sign and kept going. Embry was a lot bigger than I thought. I ran my hand over him, kissing his neck and ear while trying to guess how many inches he was.

"Lila, faster please," Embry begged. I quickened my pace until I felt him come in my hand. I pulled away from him and waited for his breathing to return to normal. Embry pecked my lips and completely pulled his jeans off.

"I think I'll stay here for the night," he stated, grinning. I smiled in relief and snuggled up to him like any other night.

*Next Morning, Embry's Pov*

I lay in the floor with Lila on top of me, just staring up at the ceiling. I kept going over last night in my head.

My cell phone rang from inside my jeans pocket over by the couch. I reached over and pulled it out. Lila didn't even stir.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Embry, good you're alive! I thought Lila might have taken a bat to your head!" I heard Jake exclaim.

"Why would she do that?" I asked, confused. I couldn't remember what had happened before we started kissing last night.

"Are you brain dead or something? She was screaming at us then I escaped. Didn't she scream some more after that?" he asked.

"Not really," it had come back to me in a rush. Lila is mad at me. I glanced down at her sleeping form. Well, was mad.

"I was the one to yell after you left…..Omg, I yelled at her and almost hurt her wrist," I said. I felt guilty and looked down at her little wrist lying on my chest. It had a faint bruising. My stomach clenched.

"I left bruising," I muttered.

"Does she know?" Jacob asked. I snorted.

"No way"

"So, what happened after you yelled at her and stuff?" he said. I didn't answer right away, but let my mind wander back to it.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned a bit smugly. Jake made a gagging noise which I took as a no.

"Right, just make sure you make it to patrol," he stated and hung up. I still had a goofy grin on my face when Lila woke up.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I'd like to clear something up, Embry and Lila did NOT have sex after Lila gave him a handjob. Another thing, Embry only kissed her at the end when they were fighting to stop her from finding out his secret. Any questions just email/review me. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. It's been long than I hoped to get this chapter out, but here it is. I got some messages wondering why Embry didn't tell her that he's a werewolf. I reason behind that is I had something planned then changed my mind, but she should find out in a chapter or two. This is more of a filler chapter, but there is a surprise in it. Enjoy!**

_**The Unknown Secret**_

*Two Weeks Later*

I was so tired. I had bags under my eyes and I looked almost sickly. Luckily, Lila wasn't yelling at me anymore, but I could tell she was still upset about my "secret". She'd try and catch me off guard by asking me random questions at random times. I haven't got caught yet.

What rally bothered me was that I was getting doubled teamed by Lila and whichever pack member was there at the time. They'd jump down my throat any chance that I gave them. Which was a lot.

The vampires were getting closer to home which meant a more irriated Lila. These were vamps didn't even seem to know they were heading towards a pack of wolves and a strong clan of vampires. Poor things.

*Lila's Pov*

I hurried into Carlisle's office, closing the door quietly behind me. He smiled and invited me to sit.

"I'll be taking a short break for a few weeks. You're going to be put under Dr. Heart until I return," he exclaimed as he signed a few papers. I frowned.

"Dr. Heart? I haven't met him before. What is his area?" I said, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"_She_ works in the baby ward. I think it will be good for you," Carlisle explained, smiling at me as I tried to tame my hair. We went about our business like normal, but Carlisle seemed a little reluctant to let our shift end.

I on the other hand was counting the minutes until I met Embry at the _Lodge_. Apparently, it was Max's birthday party and Sam and Emily had rented the place for it. When my shift was over, I said my goodbyes to Carlisle and headed home to change. My front door was unlocked which meant Embry or one of his friends were here.

"Hello?" I called out, closing the door behind me. There was a clattering from the kitchen then Seth, Brady, and Collin poked their heads out. "Hi guys, how'd you get in?" I said, taking off my coat and putting down my purse.

"Embry gave us the key. We are your escorts to the party," Seth exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Really? Well, help yourselves to my kitchen. I'll be back in a second," I said and went upstairs to put on a more comfortable shirt and shoes. The boys downstairs had their arms full of junk food, waiting for me. I laughed at their guilty expressions.

"That's Embry's snacking food. I'd put that down if I was you," I exclaimed, walking past them to the car. I waited for them as they put all the food back and scrammed themselves into my car.

"So, what have you guys been doing lately?" I asked. I hoped they'd tell me what Embry wouldn't.

"Video games and school. Did you know that teachers don't like it when you fall asleep in class?" Brady answered. I giggled, but my hope was crushed. The teased and joked all the way to the _Lodge _while I tried not to crash into the trees since I was to busy laughing.

Cars were parked everywhere when we arrived for the party and balloons were hung up on the sign. The guys ran ahead of me while I walked slowly inside. People were everywhere too just talking to their friends and watching the kids play.

Sam ran past me with a video camera, trying to catch all the action. Jared and Kim were playing with some of Max' friends, Paul and Rachel were sitting at a table feeding their new baby, Quil was doing the hokey-pokey with Claire, and Collin and Brady had gotten a toy football out and was passing it back and forth.

I couldn't find Emily, Seth, Leah, Jacob, or Embry anywhere though. I went over to Kim to see where the others were. "Oh, Emily got the stomach flu so she gave Sam the camera so she could see how everything went. I don't think Leah, Seth, or Jake are coming though," Kim said.

"But Seth came with me," I stated. She just shrugged and went back to the kids. I sighed and sat at a table with Max's grandparents (Emily's parents). It was when all the kids were playing games that Embry showed up. I ignored him and watched Max beat the crap out of a fake pony. He kept nudging me with his elbow. I kept trying to dodge him until I was giggling, pushing him away.

Embry laughed with me and kissed my cheek (I don't think Emily would have enjoyed seeing us making-out at her child's party). We held hands under the table, grinning over at each other. He played with my ring, twirling it on my finger. You could just see the pride in his eyes.

After the children got cake and ice cream, Sam turned off the camera. The adults started in on what was left of the food. Just as I was getting attacked by Embry with chip dip, Leah came in breathing heavily. Her arrival seemed to trigger a reaction out of half the grownups. Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Embry all stood up while their wives/girlfriends/fiancés clung to their arms, except me. I didn't understand why all the guys were getting worked up. (Author: I never thought I would say this, but wouldn't it be funny if the reason they all got worked up is because they didn't want to share their food with Leah.) I saw out of the corner of my eye, Quil trying to get Claire off of him so he could join his friends.

Sam hurried over to me. "Could you keep Max at your house? Emily wouldn't be able to handle him by herself," he exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder at his son. I nodded. Quil hurried over to me also and asked me to take care of Claire for him. I nodded again and took Claire's hand.

I looked up at Embry and smiled weakly. "Looks like we're babysitting," I stated. Max ran up to me and hugged my leg.

"No, I've got to go with them. I'll see you later at home, love you," he said then scurried out the door after the others. It seemed no one else noticed the men leave. The room seemed empty without the big guys hanging around. I seen Kim and Rachel put their heads together and started whispering in hushed voices.

I let Claire and Max join back in on the party while I moped at my table. My mind kept replaying the odd happenings over the last few weeks.

Sue Clearwater took over the position of the host after Sam left. She made sure the people cleaned up after themselves and left on time. I towed Max and Claire out of the _Lodge _by their hands and buckled them up in the backseat.

On the way to my house I was going like ten miles an hour since I didn't have car-seats for the two of them. I'm surprised I didn't get a ticket for going so slow. By the time we got to my house I felt so twitchy (Author: I can understand why Lila was so worked up. Just think of what would have happened if she wrecked. Quil and Sam would so kill her).

I got them out and let them race to the front door. They both tackled Mr. Macho as soon as I opened the door. I let them play/torture him while I locked the doors and made them snacks. I wish now that I had paid attention in Home Ec. I really didn't know how to take care of kids.

*Embry's Pov, Nine o'clock*

Sam, Quil, and I raced over to Lila's. We had almost got one of the vampires. Paul and Jake had at least got his arm. We changed back to humans and just about broke the door down trying to get in.

Max had a jar of peanut butter in his hand while the food was smeared across his face. Claire had markers in her hand and was drawing on the walls. She had a serious look on her face like what she was going was her life.

I looked around, but I couldn't find Lila. So, I followed my nose. Her sweet smell was coming from the kitchen, but so was smoke. I almost took out Quil trying to get in there. Lila was trying to put a fire out from the microwave. She had unplugged it and was beating it with an oven mit.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lila cried when she seen me gaping at the disaster. I jerked her away from the microwave then simply picked it up and dumped it in the sink. I let water run around it while I checked on Lila. She kind of smelled of smoke, but other than that she was okay. I wrapped her up in my arms and took her into the living room.

Sam had successfully cleaned up his on, sort of, and Claire was showing Quil her pretty drawings. They both ran up to us and started tugging on Lila's pants leg.

"Did the bag of Doritos cook good?" Claire asked.

"Not really. They burned to a fine crisp," Lila grumbled. She seemed a little upset so I let her go upstairs for a shower.

"Which of you decided to cook the Doritos?" Sam demanded. Max and Claire pointed at each other.

After the four left, I cleaned up the mess in the living room. CDs, blankets, dog treats, and lipstick was all over the place. I was almost done when Lila came back down clean and refreshed.

She plopped down beside me and just stared ahead for a moment. Lila didn't last long. A sob came out of her mouth and she flung her arms around me. "I am horrible! I can't even take care of two kids! They were everywhere. What am I going to do when I have our children?" Lila cried dryly into my shoulder.

"Our k-kids?" I stuttered. It felt like ice went through my veins. Oh jeez, she was already thinking of kids. My skin crawled at the idea. She was ranting now, not even caring that I was about to vomit. Lila was talking so fast that I didn't think she even noticed the horror on my face.

I pulled myself together and took care of the important thing, Lila. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her to me. Lila quickly became silent. I stroked her hair with on hand and with the other rubbed her back.

"Are you okay now?" I whispered. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No, they broke it," Lila mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Max and Claire shoved three cookies into it," she answered. I laughed, but quickly tried to cover it up with coughing. Instead of watching a movie, we just sat there looking at the damage done to her house.

*Lila's Pov*

I stared blankly at Embry's neck, trying to surpress the memories of Max and Claire destroying my home. Embry cleared his throat and shifted me in his lap. He gently took my face in one of his huge hands and pulled my face up so I could look at him.

"I've been thinking and I believe you should move in with me," he said bluntly, tracing my face with his fingers. My stomach fluttered at his touch and his words.

"Really? When?" I asked, grabbing his hand and locking our fingers together.

"When ever you get packed up. I'll get the guys to help clean and box everything up," Embry answered, grinning happily. We didn't stay up late since I had work and Embry was supposed to get his measurements for his tux. Brant was going with him and he (Brant) was going to bring back my wedding dress.

I actually had nightmares of Doritos eating my house while Claire and Max danced around me. It was horrible.

**Author's Note: If you have any questions email/review me and I'll answer the best I can. Hope that wasn't boring for you guys. Just to let you know that she **_**should**_** find** **out in the next chapter! Yeah! Personally, I can't wait until I get this story done 'cause I've been working on it forever. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I really want to get this story done! It's sooo close to being done! I'm sorry about the spelling in the last chapter. I forgot to spell check it before I put it out. Anyway, enjoy!**

_The Unknown Secret_

*Next Day*

I hurried to the baby ward and went to Dr. Heart's office. She was startling skinny, gray hair, and had a sour look on her face.

"What took you so long, girl?" Dr. Heart snapped as a greeting. I glanced down at my watch. I was early.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and sat down on the chair in front of her desk. She glared at me. I wiggled under her gaze.

"Did I tell you, you could sit down? Now listen, I'm not like Dr. Cullen. I will be tougher unlike him. You better get ready if think this is going to be easy," Dr. Heart exclaimed and marched out.

I followed her and stayed close behind her, not wanting to be yelled at. I found out after the first day in the baby ward that pregnant women are scary when in pain. No wonder Dr. Heart is so tough.

Once I got home, I found Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Paul, Jake and Embry cleaning my house and loading my pots, pans, and DVDs into boxes. Paul saw me standing there and yelled for Embry. He came prancing over to me with a huge grin on his face.

"What on earth is going on?" I said, watching Seth scrub the marks off of the walls. Embry laughed and led me into the living room where we could sit down.

"I think by tomorrow we'll have everything packed up. Your dress is already at my house. It looks really good," he exclaimed, putting an arm around me. I just gaped at him

"My dress? Don't I get to see it?" I asked, leaning back on his arm. He grinned at me. We sat for a moment just watching the others work. The guys ignored us as I told Embry about Dr. Heart and the cute babies I'd seen. He seemed a little awkward talking about babies.

Brady ended up cooking all of us dinner. I really had no idea where he found the food at. He was a really good cook too. After all of us were done eating, the guys ran off with my stuff. They said they were taking it to Embry's.

"How was your day with Brant?" I asked when they all left. Embry groaned and covered his eyes. I snickered. "Was it that bad?"

"It was very awkward. The only thing we had in common was you. I really don't want to be alone with him again," Embry exclaimed. I giggled.

"Brant is really a great guy though. He was one of my best friends in college," I stated, snuggling into Embry's chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

*Two Days Later*

Boxes were places everywhere in Embry's house. I was sitting on the couch watching Embry work. He didn't have a shirt an either so major plus for me even if I got to see his chest everyday.

"Alright, now we have to decide what stays and goes," Embry said, putting the last box down.

"Everything stays," I muttered, still staring at his chest.

"Everything can't stay. We don't have the room, sweetie," Embry exclaimed and plopped down beside me. I turned sideways so I could face him. We bickered for half an hour on what should be sold and what not. All that we agreed on was that we'd have a yard sale in a few days.

I started to unpack my things while Embry and Mr. Macho relaxed for a moment. All the kitchen things were going in the sale since Embry had everything we needed. My DVDs were staying except for the few that he had also. A pile of things stayed in the living room that was going to be in the sale.

I was bent over a box knick-knacks when Embry decided to a perv and slapped my butt. I shrieked, turned and punched him in the arm. My knuckles ached, but I ignored it. Embry snickered at my expense.

"Well then, you can just cook for yourself," I huffed and tried to make a dramatic exit, but he reached out and pulled me into his lap. Embry playfully placed wet kisses all over my face and neck. I laughed and tried to stop him.

"Fine, I'll cook for you! I think I spoil you too much," I exclaimed and let him kiss my lips this time.

"Hey! Break it!" someone hollered at us. We looked up and seen Jacob and Quil standing in the doorway. They grinned at us and both of them sat between us.

"Look, Embry, I know you're just having a ball here, but we have to work this evening. Sorry Lila, but you'll have to unpack by yourself," Jacob said. I sighed and got up. Quil waved goodbye to me and left with Jake right behind him. Embry stood in the doorway.

"Sorry. I'll see you later to night. Mr. M in charge while I'm gone and he gave me a quick kiss before following his friends. I didn't bother with the boxes, but just sat gloomily on the couch.

It wasn't just a few minutes before someone was knocking on the door. I opened it and seen Kim, Emily, Max, and Sue standing there.

"Hi, we thought we'd stop by and help you with the unpacking," Kim said. I smiled and thanked them as I let them in. We all had a good time just laughing and goofing off. Max and my puppy (which was getting very big) sat on the couch and watched us work.

Sadly, they had to leave. They said their husbands/kids were waiting for them. We said our goodbyes. I didn't feel like doing anything after they left so I just took a shower, changed into sweatpants and one of Embry's old shirts. I sat in front of the TV and ate ice cream.

Mr. Macho went into the bathroom to sleep so I caved and went into Embry and mine's bedroom. I didn't bother trying to stay awake and just snuggled into the covers.

*Next Day*

I woke up and looked down at the arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around so I could face Embry. He had bags under his eyes and it seemed like he had worry lines too. I ran my fingers gently across his forehead to smooth over the lines. His face instantly relaxed and he sighed deeply. I pulled myself closer to him and tucked my head under his chin.

I laid there with him until I had to get up for work. I got dressed in dress pants and a dark blue blouse. I put on my normal amount of make-up and my jewelry. I kissed Embry's forehead and headed for work.

Dr. Heart was waiting for me in her office. She didn't bother with a greeting like every day I've worked with her, but lead me into the baby ward. Some of the babies were crying out while others slept deeply.

I was surprised when we went into a room with babies that had IVs hooked to them or breathing tubes in them. I tried not to show my horror and sadness.

"You can see that some babies won't leave this hospital health. You'll have to get used to this kind of thing. That's why Dr. Carlisle wanted you to work with me," she said as she checked a baby's breathing. I nodded and helped her the best I could. We worked in that room the rest of the day and the whole time I felt like crying.

I was relived when I could leave. I didn't bother going home, but went to the _Lodge_ instead. It was packed like always. I didn't wait for someone to seat me, but sat by one of the windows. A waitress came, got my order, and went back to the kitchen.

The people that were sitting behind me were talking in hushed voices, but I still caught what they were saying.

"We got one of the leeches last night. The other one ran off before we could get it. It won't be long before we get the other one," someone whispered. I glanced over my shoulder and was surprised to see Jared and a bunch of his friends.

None of them noticed me so I silently ate my food, paid for it, and left. I drove down to the beaches and sat at the water's edge. Drizzle landed lightly on me, but I stayed where I was, going over what Jared had said. I was 99 percent sure that this had something to do with Embry sneaking out all the time.

When I pulled up, Embry was pacing on the porch, running his hands through his hair and his eyes kept going to the forest. He practically jumped all over me. I could barely understand what he was saying, but I got the jest of it. Embry had been worried sick about me.

I stood in the yard, grinning at him while he ranted away about how worried he was. Embry seemed to notice that I had a goofy grin on my face.

"Why are you smiling? This is no laughing matter!" he yelled, towering over me. I ignored his hostility and wrapped my arms around his waist. He spotted yelling and just stared down at me.

"You're so adorable when you're worried," I giggled, squeezing hi around his middle. Embry sighed and led me into the house. He made me dinner then we sat at the table. Embry sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall.

"Embry, don't be such a baby. I'm perfectly fine," I said, standing up and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"What if you had gotten hurt? You never know when you'll run into a crazy person," he mumbled, glancing up at me. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You worry too much," I stated and gently placed myself in his lap and straddled his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed up and down his jaw.

Embry gave a nervous laugh and tried to untangle my arms. "Lila, I've got to go to work in a few minutes," he breathed. I shrugged and grabbed a handful of his hair. "We can't do this right now," Embry groaned.

"I beg to differ"

I gently placed my lips over his, but Embry had other plans. He almost cracked one of my ribs when he crushed me up against his chest, but I was totally fine with how close we were. Embry slipped his hands under the back of my shirt and fingered my bra strap, apparently unsure if he wanted to undo it. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip as my permission. Just as he was about to undo it the strap, the front door was slammed open. I pulled my lips back only a centimeter and groaned unhappily. Embry sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair then got off of him.

Leah stood in the living room, waiting for Embry. I greeted her half-heartedly and picked up Mr. M and sat on the couch with him beside me.

"Before you go I've got a question. What is the leech that you caught last night?" I said. Both of them stopped and stared at me.

"Where'd you hear something like that?" Leah said like she was scorning me. I twirled my hair around my finger to make her think I wasn't interested in the subject.

"I ate at the _Lodge_ after work and heard Jared talking. What have you guys been doing?' I said, tucking my legs under me. I smiled and waited for them to answer.

"Um, nothing," Leah stated and shifted towards the door. Embry followed her lead and ledged to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll find out. You guys go and find the other leech, 'Night," I exclaimed and flicked on the TV. They both scurried out of the door to get out of my line of fire.

Luckily, I didn't have to go to work the next day since I asked to have the day off for the stupid yard sale. I sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with Mr. M on my lap. My eyes were heavy and tired when Embry finally came home when the sun was rising. He didn't notice me sitting there until I threw a couch pillow at him. He jumped and gasped when he seen me.

"Morning, so, did you find it?" I muttered, getting ready for more lies and excuses. Embry gulped, looking back at the door then sighed.

"The guys were right. I should have told you when we first met. I didn't think you'd get so worked up about me leaving all the time though," Embry said and sat down in the middle of the floor. I was surprised that he was seriously considering telling me his secret. I waited for him to keep going. "A bunch of us, mostly at night, run around trying to kill vampires," he stated and covered his face.

I had prepared myself for this for weeks, but I wasn't expecting such a…….strange answer.

"Err, I'm not trying to judge or anything here, but that's a really weird hobby, Embry," I said. He looked up and stared at me.

"It's not a hobby; it's more of a job. Only a few of us are "picked" to protect the tribe. No one is supposed to really know, so you can't tell anybody," Embry said.

"Alright, my lips are sealed. So, what else are you hiding? I know there's more," I exclaimed, getting up and crouching beside him. He edged away and glanced back to the door.

"There's nothing else that you need to know. I gave you the reason to why I'm sneaking out," he mumbled. I glared and grabbed his face so he'd look at me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? There's more to this than vampire hunting or whatever. I think I have the right to know since I'm marrying you," I snapped. Embry pried my fingers off of his face and stood up.

"Yes, you have a right, but I'm not telling you right now. 'Night and he headed for the bedroom. I huffed and followed him. We didn't say anything to each other as we got ready to take a morning nap. Embry tried to pull me close to him by my waist, but I put a pillow between us. I wasn't in the mood to take anymore bull crap.

**A/N: LILA'S DRESS IS ON MY PROFILE!!!! I'M REPLACING HER RING!!! I hoped you liked it. I'd like to say that she's going to find out in the next chapter and I know all of you are ready for her to find out too. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Lila should be finding out in this chapter. I hope I did okay with writing this. There is a mature moment later on in it. This chapter will be starting on the same day that we left off on. I believe that's everything for now so read on!**

*Noon*

I could hear people talking as I lay in bed, but I knew it was just the stupid yard sale going on. Embry was taking care of that while I brooded inside. Brant was in the kitchen making omelets for me before we started on colors for flowers and bride maid dresses. I staggered out of my comfy bed and put on my lay around clothes.

I ate my food, thanked Brant, and sat in the living room to get started. I felt like crap and my heart felt like Mr. Macho was chewing on it. Brant had a hard time keeping my attention since I was thinking of my personal life.

"I'm going to need your list of bride maids," he said, waiting for the names. I thought about who I would like to have in my wedding. I gave him Kim, Leah, Emily, Alice, and Claire. Brant gave up after that and just started watching TV.

"Hey Brant, what do you know about vampires?" I asked, stretching out on the couch. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"They don't like sunlight, are pale, and they drink human blood. That's all I know, now let me watch my show or we're going back to work," he exclaimed. I sighed and went outside to see how things were going.

A bunch of Embry's friends were standing around Embry, but besides them, not many people were here. Most of the stuff was gone though, luckily. Seth leapt up when he seen me.

"Lila! I'll tell you what Embry's secret is! He is a-, " he didn't get to finish yelling out the answer to my worries because poor Seth was flattened by Embry, Jake, and Leah. The few people that were actually looking for something to buy left quickly when they seen Seth get tackled.

"Guys, get off of him!" I cried, running over to them. Leah dragged Seth off into the woods before I could question him.

"I can't believe you have this movie! Claire has wanted it forever!" Quil exclaimed, holding up one of my older movies, breaking the awkward silence. I plopped down in a lawn chair and stared up at the sky, not wanting to look at any of them. All of them left except Embry, who stayed outside with me.

"Do you want to go down to the beach? I'll try to tell you everything that's been going on," Embry said. I grinned in victory and went back inside to let Brant know we'd be gone for an hour or two. I slipped on my on tennis shoes and went back to Embry.

We held hands down to the beach that was closet to the house. Embry wanted to go slow so I was almost dragging him to the beach.

"Okay, let's have it," I stated and sat down in the sand. Embry paced in front of me. It looked like he was about to throw up.

"Before I tell you what's going on, I have to tell you about the legends," and he told me about the spirit warriors, werewolves, the cold ones, and the third wife. I was completely amazed at the stories.

"Wow, why haven't you told me these before. They're really interesting," I exclaimed, forgetting that he was going somewhere with this. He laughed bitterly.

"Well, you're going to really like this part then. It's all true. The legends are true," Embry said. I laughed, but he just stood there stony faced.

"Stop joking with me and tell the truth," I said, crossing my arms. He frowned and huffed.

"Why do all the imprints say that? Fine, I'll show you, follow me," Embry exclaimed and stalked off towards the forest. I jumped up and ran after him.

"Let me just say that you're going to flip out and probably hate me, but I guess you need to know. I can turn into a giant wolf," Embry said. I stood a few yards away and waited. Embry started to shake and shivers went up and down his back. A ripping sound came from him then his clothes shredded and then a huge gray wolf was standing where Embry was just half a second ago.

I gasped and backed up until my back was pressed against a tree. The wolf whined but didn't come any closer. I was trembling and my stomach had clenched in on its self.

The wolf was as big as a horse and had broad shoulders. It had dark gray spots on its back, but was light gray besides that. Its eyes were dark, intense and too intelligent for any animal.

"Embry?" I whispered, giving an inch or two of space between me and the tree. It barked which made me cover my ears. The wolf slowly lay down on its side and wiggled towards me. I smiled nervously and let it get about three feet from me. I put my hand out tentatively and barely touched its fur on its neck. It ripped to life like a chainsaw and purred, kind of. The wolf watched me carefully while I gently petted it.

"Wow, Embry, you've got a tail and paws," I said, stating the obvious. It rolled its eyes and scooted closer to me.

It all came tumbling down on me suddenly. My fiancé is a wolf and hunts vampires part

time. And he's been lying about it for almost a year.

My eyes narrowed and I stepped back from him. The wolf/Embry got up and tried to follow me. I glared, which made him stop.

"You've been lying to me for almost year," I stated and crossed my arms, looking away from him/it. Embry whined and shook out his fur. I turned and stomped out of the forest. He followed me until I got to the edge of the beach. The wolf whined again and shifted back and forth at the edge.

I didn't look back, but ran back to the house. I was struggling to get air when I jogged into the driveway. Brant's car was gone already so I didn't have to worry about keeping myself together. I let angry tears run down my face as I locked all doors and windows. I left Mr. M on the couch and went into the bedrooms. I didn't bother with changing, but slipped under the covers. I laid there for hours. I didn't remember falling asleep.

*Embry's Pov*

I didn't bother leaving the forest where she had left me. I was laid out on my back, staring up at the canopy, trying to go numb.

My life was over. Lila was angry and hurt all because of me. I wish I'd told her months ago, it would have been easier. Quil and Leah were trying to keep me from stabbing myself with a tree branch. They weren't doing a very good job, to say the least.

"Just go over there, kiss her, and have make-up sex. I'm sure that would work," Quil exclaimed. He was hanging out around the Cullen's house.

"No! My gosh, Quil, it's a good thing you don't have to date for a couple more years. Claire is doomed. What you need to do is go over there and explain why you didn't tell her and tell her that she's your imprint," Leah said. She was somewhere east of me.

"Shut up," I stated and headed towards the house. All the lights were out, but I could smell that she was inside. I changed back to two legs, ran butt naked to the back door and found it locked. Of course, my keys were inside the house too. I changed back and headed over to Jacob's house. Billy barely noticed me come in naked and leave with his son's clothes on.

I went back to my house, silently broke off the back door and went into our bedroom. Lila was curled up under the covers, hugging a pillow with her face buried in it. I decided to come up with my own way of making her understand. I gently but swiftly picked her up, sat down on the bed and secured her in my arms just when Lila was stirring.

"Embry? Embry, no let go of me," Lila said, squirming in my arms. I made sure to keep a firm grip of her, but made sure not to hurt her. I put one of my hands over her mouth.

"I know you're angry at me, but I'm going to explain why I lied to you. You can listen willingly or I'll make you," I said, holding her still. Lila made a shrieking noise and tried to push herself away from me.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought I'd just give it up once we got married. Then two vampires came and I had to go out all the time to try to get them. I didn't want you to get involved with all this," I exclaimed. Her nails dug into my hand until she brought blood. I ignored it and kept on talking.

"Werewolves run a high temperature, that's why I'm always so warm. We heal super fast too. I believe the little cuts you just made are healed by now, look," and I stuck my hand in front of her face. She squinted in the dark and Lila ran her hand over mine. She gasped into my hand.

I hesitantly removed my hand from her mouth. "That's amazing," Lila breathed, grabbing my hand and flipped on the lamp with the other. She examined my hand over and over again. Lila actually dug her nails in again to watch me heal for herself.

"But why? I don't care that you can turn into a wolf or hunt vampires. I wish you would have told me," Lila said, staring down at my hand.

"I wish I had now. There's one more thing that I've got to tell you though," I exclaimed.

"Oh God, don't tell me," she muttered, burring her face in my shoulder. Lila seemed to be over her anger at me and skipped to being amazed.

"Remember how I told you about the third wife. I am connected to you just like that. We're soul mate, you're my imprint," I said against her wishes.

Lila was quiet for a moment that I thought she hadn't understood what I had said at first. She reached up and held my face between her tiny hands.

"Oh," she whispered and pressed her lips against mine. I fell back onto the bed with her on top of me. I opened my mouth for her to explore while slipping my hands under her shirt. A shiver ran up her back and Lila pressed herself closer to me.

"Am I forgiven?" I whispered, pulling back from her slightly. Lila groaned and pulled my face back to her's. I slipped two fingers under he bra. I'd take that as a yes for now. I tentatively brushed my finger tips across her left breast. She gasped into out kiss.

I rolled us over so she was on the bottom and started to kiss up and down her neck. Lila arched he back, pushing he breast into my hand. She made a little meowing noise and clung to me. Lila dug her nails into my back, breaking the skin again.

"Embry please, no more, not now," Lila whimpered into my neck. I sighed and pulled away from her. She sat up and straightened he clothes. "No more secrets, okay?" she asked, stroking the side of my face. I leaned into her hand and grinned at her.

"I promise. Any questions about all of this?" I said, pulling her back into my lap. We stayed awake talking. I didn't hold anything back from her and it felt wonderful to talk about everything to her. It was around four in the morning when I noticed she had fallen asleep.

**A/N: Yeeeah! Lila finally found out about everything! I know that sooo many people are relieved now 'cause I know I am. The story is probably going to end in two to three chapters. Just a heads up on that. See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alrighty people, I don't have this prewritten so bare with me please! Hopefully the next chapter or the one after will be the end of the series. This chapter is written a little bit differently also. This is more of a filler chapter and may be short so…yeah. Enjoy!**

*One Week Later, Embry's Pov*

Over this week I could tell Lila was watching me closely. It didn't bother me since I was finally riding on my cloud of happiness. Lila would randomly dig her nails into my arm or feel my forehead to see if I was still running my fever. I guess she was making sure that she hadn't made up every that I had told her.

"Embry, Brant is coming over in a little bit. You don't have to work today, do you?" Lila said uncertainly, coming into the kitchen where I was at making lunch. I grinned over at her and shook my head no. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her head on my back.

"I talked to Lars today, he's sent out all of the invitations and he said that he's set the date for our wedding," Lila murmured into my back. I tensed and glanced over my shoulder to see her. She had this big grin on her face like the wedding couldn't get here quick enough.

"When is it?" I asked, stirring the sauce that we'd be putting on the noodles soon.

"In a month. I think my brothers just want to get the pain of their only sister getting married over with," Lila giggled, squeezing me around the middle. I laughed and patted her tiny hand that was lying on my stomach.

We chilled out after we ate and just played with Mr. Macho. The dog was huge now. It was up to my knees now. Lila won't be able to handle him that much longer. I felt so light without a secret on my shoulders that I couldn't stop from just smiling at anything and everything.

Once Brant arrived, I actually tried to pay attention to what they were saying. Apparently, we were going to have the wedding ceremony in Seattle at this fancy hotel in the ballroom that Lars had rented for us. What really grabbed my attention was that Lars had got our honeymoon all planned too. Lars had gotten us a hotel room in California right beside the beach for a week.

Lila started to blush and glanced over at me while Brant was talking about the honeymoon. I couldn't help the goofy grin on my face. Just one more month.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Lila's Pov*

Over the next few weeks Embry and I were running around like chickens with our heads cut off, trying to keep up with Lars' instructions as he got our wedding set up in the hotel ballroom. I felt stressed and giddy about the whole thing….and slightly worried.

I was clueless on what to do on our wedding night. Yes, I knew the basics but I've never done _that_. I scared out of my mind about that part of our marriage yet I couldn't wait any longer as well. All of my bride's maids kept reassuring me that it would be fine and that it would be the best night of my life, etc. I wasn't so sure that it would be fine.

"Lila, can you get the phone? I'm busy!" Embry yelled when the phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I was going to make him come all the way into the kitchen from the bathroom where he was giving Mr. M a bath.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Lila, do you want to come over when Embry leaves for work? A bunch of the girls were going to come over and have a movie marathon. It could kind of be like you're bachelorette party, I mean since your wedding is this Friday and everything," Kim exclaimed on the other end.

I quickly agreed. I didn't like being home alone any more when Embry left to run patrol. I said my goodbyes to Kim, ran into the bath to tell Embry about my plans.

"M, stay still, you silly thing!" Embry grunted as the dog's tail hit him in the face. Bubbles were everywhere and Embry was soaked with the water that was supposed to be on Mr. M. I laughed and tried to help him with my dog.

"What time will you be leaving for Kim's?" he asked, drying Mr. Macho off after our war with the dog was over. I shrugged.

"Sometime after you leave for work," I answered, walking out of the bathroom and into our room to get some dry clothes. Embry followed me with Mr. M right behind him.

"I probably won't be back until morning. Maybe you should stay the night over there," Embry suggested, pulling his shirt off in one easy movement.

"Okay," I mumbled, staring at his chest. He gave a booming laugh once he noticed my gaze. Embry flexed his muscles and posed for me.

"You like?" Embry asked, holding up both of his arms for one last flex. I giggled and pecked his neck for my reply.

"Put the guns away before you hurt yourself," I teased, placing my hand on his bicep. He just grinned and went on his merry way for work. I changed clothes once he was gone and headed over to Kim's.

There were three cars parked in front of her house when I pulled up. I noticed Kim's and Rachel's right away but I didn't know the third's. Kim rushed out to meet me as the storm went on over head.

Rachel and Leah were sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn between them. I grinned and sat in the floor in front of Leah while Kim sat in front of Rachel.

"Why aren't you working today?" I asked Leah as the previews flashed across the screen.

"It's my day off. Wouldn't miss a chance like this anyway?" she replied, grinning down at me. I grinned too and settled in to watch the movie. The movie we watched was a chick flick and the one after that was also.

"I think it's time to let things get more interesting now," Rachel said, stretching once the second movie was over. Leah grinned, hopped up and went into the kitchen. She came back with two whiskey bottles in her hands.

"No! We're not drinking!" I squealed in surprise. Rachel snickered at me.

"Well, you just turned 21 not to long ago, right? I think it's time for you to enjoy yourself before you get tied down," Rachel exclaimed, taking one of the bottles. Leah held out the other for me and wiggled her eyebrows at me, giving me a challenge.

I tentatively took it from her. The bottle made a threatening sloshing at me. I popped the lid off, took a deep breath, and put the bottle to my lips. It burned my throat and it felt like my stomach had a small fire in it now.

The three other girls cheered and began to drink also. We didn't bother with the movies anymore but drank until the bottles got low. Kim went searching for more alcohol.

My face was flushed and I was starting to get a little hot when Kim came back with another bottle. My vision was blurring and the room was spinning around me. I stopped drinking when that started.

I remember we talked about my wedding and then the honeymoon. They were trying to give me tips but they kept laughing and teasing each other before they could say anything important.

I sat in the floor after our conversation, trying to get my bearings when the front door was slammed open and a happy Paul, Jared, and Embry came running in yelling and laughing. I blinked and swayed, trying to follow their movements with my body.

"We got it! The vampire is burned to a crisp by now!" Paul laughed, tilting sideways a little. I tried to reach out for Embry, but I kind of flopped backwards onto my back.

"Is she drunk?" Jared asked, pointing all three of his hands at me. I giggled with the other girls and tried to sit up. It didn't work out very well. Paul and Jared laughed at my attempts while Embry lurched forward to help me.

"Lila, what did you have to drink?" Embry asked, sitting me up. I patted his forehead and giggled some more.

"She just had maybe half a bottle or less of whiskey," Leah explained since she was the soberest out of us. He sighed and picked me up. My vision twirled around.

"Stop spinning the room," I complained in a slurred voice. Paul laughed and sat beside his Rachel, taking the bottle out of her hand. Embry said his goodbyes to his friends, got me into my car and drove us back home.

He kept glancing over at me while I sat in the seat, playing with the radio. The buttons kept running away from me so I was having a difficult time with it.

Embry parked in the driveway, dragged me out of my seat by my hand and helped me stagger to the door. I belly flopped into the couch, giggling while Embry paced in front of me.

"I don't know if I should be concerned about you or laugh at you," Embry mumbled as I rolled off of the couch.

"You should laugh!" I shrieked as I fell in one of my attempts to stand up. He did laugh at me into I almost ran into the wall when trying to get to the bathroom. Embry took pity on my drunk self and carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed.

He seemed a little uncertain on what to do now. Embry must have realized that I couldn't sleep in jeans and not burn up during the night and that my shoes must come off. He took my shoes and socks off first then his hands hovered above me, unsure on what to do.

I snickered at his confused expression and grabbed his hand. "You're supposed to take my shirt off then my jeans. You look like a lost teenage boy!" I exclaimed, placing the hand I had grabbed on my upper stomach.

Embry did what I told him with very little help from me since I couldn't even remember my own name at the moment. I didn't feel as hot and flushed once I was undressed (Undergarments were still on).

He hovered above me again with a pair of pjs in his hand, not sure how to do this without making me stand.

"Just forget the-the….." I murmured, feeling my eyes droop. I heard the pjs land on the floor then Embry lay beside me. My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. "Me love you," I stated sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You know, you look pretty good with barely anything on. I can't wait to see what else you have to show me," Embry exclaimed, wrapping his warm arms around me and pulling me over to him. I giggled as my face heated up.

"Okay," I muttered and snuggled up to him.

*Next Morning*

My head was pounding and little knives were stabbing my brain repeatedly. I moaned and struggled to open my eyes. Dim light was pouring in from the curtained window and the clock's numbers were shining out. My eyes took a moment to adjust even to this little bit of light.

"I feel like an elephant sat on my head," I groaned, sitting up, talking to the sleeping Embry that was beside me. His eyes fluttered and his arms twitched before reaching out for me.

"I believe what you have is called a hangover," he mumbled, finally opening his eyes and sitting up too. I sniffed moodily and whacked him with a pillow.

"Don't be a smart-alecky," I snapped, getting out of bed. I stumbled around for a moment until I got my footing. He laughed and followed me into the kitchen. I ignored the fact that I was wearing only my bra and underwear. Embry just going to have to get used to it.

"Nice lacey bra by the way," he said, walking past me to the refrigerator. I huffed and sat down at the table and waited for him to serve me breakfast, like the good slave boy he was.

Just a few more days and he wouldn't be saying just nice bra anymore. I expect a better compliment than that after our wedding night.

**Author's Note: I need you guys to let me know how I should write their wedding night! Do you guys want details or just a basic run through? You have to let me know or I'm not going to write one at all.** **Their wedding and honeymoon is next chapter! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here is the wedding! Hope you like it, I tried really hard on this chapter! Rated mature because…….well, yeah, you should know why. Don't read if too innocent to handle. Enjoy!**

*The Wedding Day*

I paced outside of the ballroom, trying not to step on my wedding dress. It swirled around me every time I turned back around to pace the other way. I could hear the song that was playing before I was supposed to walk to. I was close to hyperventilating out here with my bride's maids and older brother watching me. They stood off to the side, out of my line of fire if I snapped like twig. My hair bounced with every hurried step I took, a few curls falling down around my face. I saw Alice twitch towards me every time a curl fell.

My song started and my bride's maids lined up. Leah in the front and Alice in the back since they smelled so bad to each other (Author's Note: Yes, she knows that they are vampires! Remember what Embry said about no secrets! You guys thought I forgot to mention the Cullens being vamps didn't you?!) One by one they filed out until it was just Lars and me.

"Are you going to make it though the ceremony? I can still cancel this thing before it's too late," Lars said, taking his place beside and looped my arm through his. I glared.

"I'll make it. I am not letting this thing get canceled even if someone started throwing bombs around in there," I replied icily, gripping his arm tightly in my nervous state. He sighed disappointedly.

"Fine. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. You wouldn't be happy without Embry," Lars exclaimed. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I knew that was Lars' way of serenading to trying to make Embry miserable.

The doors opened and Lars led me into the ballroom. We walked to the rhythm of the song but I wasn't paying attention to whom or what was around us. I'm sure the room looked as beautiful as it did five hours ago when I last seen it. My eyes swept down the aisle looking for Embry.

He was standing tall and proud next to the alter with Lucas right behind him as his best man (Quil and Jacob couldn't decide between the two of them who was to be the best man so I got to choose). He looked very, very, very handsome with his hair combed back and his little white bowtie sticking out against his black tux. Embry had a huge grin on his face and kept fidgeting at the slow pace I was going. I beamed at him and tried to tug at Lars to make him go faster. People laughed and chuckled at my attempts.

Finally, I was standing beside Embry, my hand enveloped in his big warm hand while Lars went to stand off to the side, pulling out a tissue. We just grinned goofily at each other while the preacher talked; I really have no idea what he was saying. Embry said his lines perfectly to me but I was a little slow to start since I was whipping tears away.

I said my lines after choking them out past my happy tears. The preacher finally said the words that I've been waiting to hear since I was six years old. "You may now kiss the bride," Embry cupped my cheek and leaned down to me. My breath caught in my throat and I eagerly pressed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stretched as far as I could so I could be closer to him. I barely heard the people laughing and clapping for us as we kissed.

Jacob coughed and slapped Embry's back to get our attention. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but you've got to cut the cake, take pictures and have your first dance with each other," he said, actually pulling Embry down from the alter with me in his arms.

The two us were bombarded with hugs and kisses from relatives (Mostly Embry's) and then the bone crushing hugs from the pack members. Embry held onto me though all of it, unwilling to hand me over to anyone. Someone led the way to a cleared area off to the side in the ballroom and the two of us started to dance right away.

Flashes went off as Embry twirled and dipped me in front of everyone. I heard hoots and halloos from Embry's friends when he lifted me up above him at the end of the song. My face was flushed when he put me down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Thank you for the dance Mrs. Call," Embry purred into my ear. I giggled and let the warm fuzzy feeling of being called my new name wash over me.

Lars cleared his throat then took his turn for a dance. I was passed around to Embry's relatives too and I found out where Embry got his charm, his grandfather was quit the smooth talker. I even danced with a few of the pack members also.

Everything was blurred from my utter joy. I know we cut the cake and danced some more. I remember Embry's mom trying not to cry in the family photo we had gotten taken. I'd find Embry in the crowd no matter what and smile at him until my face hurt.

Once all the mandatory stuff was over with, Embry and I floated to one another. We danced in the corner, mumbling about how handsome he was and how gorgeous I looked or talking about how relieved we were now that we were married.

"I love you so much," Embry muttered, leaning his forehead against mine. I giggled and pecked his lips. We didn't bother to sway to the music any more but just stood in our corner kissing each other sweetly.

"Um, Lila, your plane is going to be leaving in one hour," I heard Kim say. I pulled away from Embry reluctantly and thanked her for the heads up. I unwound myself from Embry, gave him another kiss before going into my personal bathroom to change before the trip. Alice was waiting for me with about three dresses waiting on me.

"I thought I'd let you pick which one you want to wear. I advice the light green one," Alice said, sticking out the dress for me. I didn't bother with trying to deny her wishes and let her help me put in on. It tied around my neck and showed my cleavage and back. I thanked her and hurried back out to find my husband.

Embry was waiting for me at the door. People were gathering around us as we said our last goodbyes. I gave my brothers their hugs, Embry's mom got a huge hug, and Embry's grandfather got a big kiss on the cheek before we headed out to the car that was waiting for us.

I don't know who was driving us to the airport but I felt sorry for them. Embry had started to get a little touchy feely in the back of the car on the way and we all know that I wasn't going to scold him anytime soon for that.

We ran to our plane and sat in our seats hold each other's hands, not talking at all. I was nervous now. We'd be at our hotel in forty five minutes doing what is called the horizontal tango, the bouncing bed game, love making, screwing, and having sex! My little virgin mind couldn't handle the idea of _me_ doing that in just minutes. I think Embry could tell I was nervous because I made soothing patterns on my hand with his thumb.

Our hotel towered over us when we finally arrived in California. Embry had all the luggage in his arms until he handed them over to a bellhop. The lady behind the desk gave us our room key and the bellhop led us to the elevator and up to the seventh floor.

My stomach was in knots by the time the bellhop finally got us to our room. The bellhop put our luggage right inside the door, let us know too call if we needed anything and left us alone. I cleared my throat nervously and looked around our suite.

It was the basic suite really. We were standing in the living room with a kitchen connected to it. There was two doors, one I was guessing was the bathroom and I was 100 percent sure was the bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" I asked suddenly, heading for the kitchen. I looked into the little mini frig and looked inside it. I was stalling and we both knew it.

"Lila, relax, we're doing this at your pace, okay? Don't stress over it," Embry said, closing the frig, making me pay attention. I nodded and sat down on one of the couches and crossed my legs, twiddling my thumbs. I felt shy again. I hadn't really been shy with Embry since our first date, over a year ago. Embry played along and sat next to me. We sat in a heavy silence, waiting for the other one to do something.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed to me, playing with my curled hair. My breathing stopped and then hitched. The littlest thing was setting me off now. I jumped and ran into the bathroom. I took deep breaths and leaned against the wall. I heard Embry moving around on the other side of the door, it didn't help that much. I wanted him so badly but my shy self had decided to come back now.

I gathered my little courage, kicked off my shoes, and opened the door. I kept my head up, I didn't blush, and I didn't break eye contact with my husband. He had taken off his tux jacket and tie and was still sitting on the couch still. I kneeled on the couch, facing him the best I could and crashed my lips onto his.

It only took one little kiss to set both of us off so easily. Embry immediately pulled me up against him and his hands went to my bare back. I shivered at his warm touch and put more force into the kiss. Embry parted my lips and I let his tongue explore my mouth. I kept a tight grip on his shoulders and moaned a little. Embry leaned me back so I was lying down on the couch.

"No, bedroom now," I mumbled against his lips. He grinned into the kiss, easily picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him as we kissed. Somehow Embry got the door open and backed me up onto the bed. I fell backwards with Embry on top of me, kissing up and down my neck now. My neck rolled to the side to give him more flesh to nibble and suck on. "Embry, more," I whined, digging my nails into his shoulders to let him know that I was serious. His fingers fumbled for a second then got the straps untied from around my neck. Embry's breath caught as he got to see me for the first time bare in front of him. I didn't wait for him and slid my dress down to my waist.

Embry placed kisses from my neck to my stomach. I wiggled underneath him, impatient all of a sudden. Of course, I was enjoying his teasing, hot kisses but I know he could give me a lot more. He slipped the dress the rest of the way off and hovered above me, taking in the sight of me. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. He made a growling noise in the back of his throat and ripped my remaining clothes off. His hands went down to my thighs and gave them a light squeeze. I was getting very impatient now.

"Embry, please!" I whispered, gripping his hair tighter. Embry hurried and took off his clothes while kneeling between my legs. My eyes went from his toned chest to his flat stomach to his hard member. My stomach quivered and I gently pulled his hands back to my body. He gently kissed me while placing his member at my entrance. I tensed around him when he barely pushed himself inside me. I took a ragged breath and put my hands on his shoulders, squeezing his shoulders until I was okay for him to continue. Embry buried himself deeper into me and waited until I relaxed my grip on him slightly. He kept a slow pace at first, waiting for me to adjust to his size then seriously picked up the pace when I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned his name and scraped my nails down his chest in pleasure. I started to feel something building up inside me, making me almost desperate for more.

"Faster!" I panted before I slammed my lips against his again. Embry messed up his rhythm when I kissed him so I had to grind up against him, demanding that he finish what he started. He groaned into my mouth and started thrusting harder until it was border line with pain. Suddenly I felt my release and arched my back and scratching Embry's own back a little. He must not have been able to hang anymore when I tensed up around him so Embry released inside me. Embry rolled off of me and lay beside, trying to catch his breath. I stared up at the ceiling, feeling the aftereffects of my organism. After I steadied my breathing, I rolled over on my side and cuddled into Embry's side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Embry kissed my forehead and stroked my loose, tangled hair.

"I love you," I murmured, glancing up at his face. He grinned and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Lila," Embry whispered and buried his face into my hair. I giggled and kissed his chest before falling asleep in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Third Person*

Lila and Embry spent their week in California down at the beach getting as much sun as possible before going back to La Push or up in their room having a little fun. Once they got back home of course, they liked to lock up house up for a few hours everyday for their alone time. Everything was perfect in their lives, nothing more they could ask for, but they didn't know what was missing from their lives yet.

**Author's Note: Okay, if you hadn't guessed by now, that was my detailed writing. I hope it was okay because that was my first time writing a sex scene. The epilogue will be out in a day or two then the series will be over!!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!! Review please and let me know what you thought. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Last chapter everyone! I know a lot of people are expecting this to happen but this how the story shall end. Please enjoy the last chapter!**

*A Year and One Month Later, Embry's Pov*

I cut the peppers up as fast as possible, trying to get it done before Lila bit my head off. The rest of the grilled veggies were on a plate, waiting for the peppers to join them.

"Embry, is it done yet!?" Lila yelled from the living room. I sighed and told her no. Lila waddled into the kitchen to help me. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Lila had that glow that caught everyone's eye and people would look at her and try to guess when the due date was. She looked like she was about to pop from how big her stomach was. Our baby was due any day now.

"Give me the knife, big boy. You're to slow for me and my baby," Lila said and took the knife from me before I could protest. She chopped so fast I was scared she'd cut one of her tiny fingers off so I stood tense beside her, getting ready to grab the knife from her. "Done. Get me that bowl on the top shelf, I'll go ahead and make your food while I'm at it," she stated, putting the rest of her veggies on the plate.

I _tried_ to help her but I kept getting in the way. She'd push my hands away when I'd try to help her peel potatoes or block me from getting to the stove with her stomach. I've found out over the last nine months that pregnant woman are scary and very stubborn. I am so glad I am a guy 'cause I wouldn't have been able to handle morning sickness or the mood swings or my stomach blowing up to the size of a beach ball.

"Gosh, stop staring at my belly and eat your food already," Lila exclaimed irritably, slowing sitting down at the table. I grinned and sat across from her like always. I could hear Mr. Macho whining outside, wanting some human dinner too. I had to chain Mr. M outside a few months ago because he kept jumping on Lila or trying to lay on her stomach.

"When do you think the baby will come?" she asked, placing a hand on her belly and giving it a light pat.

"I'm going to guess in 30 minutes. What's your guess?" I said, shoving food into my mouth. Lila frowned, not enjoying my teasing.

"I'm going to go with tonight at 11," Lila replied, smiling at me. It was my turn to frown. She just wanted me to stay up all night while she was in the birthing room. That was my pay back for not staying awake with her last night since she couldn't fall asleep.

After we finished eating, we sat on the couch and watched _Family Guy_. Lila just thought this show was a hoot but it was too stupid for me. I watched her laugh instead.

"Embry," Lila mumbled, glancing up at me through her lashes. I got ready, knowing she was going to ask for some kind of food that we didn't have in the house. "Can you go to the store and get me some dill pickles?" she asked, pouting.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes," I replied, grabbing my keys and went out to my car. I pulled into the parking lot, waved to the clerk since we got to see a lot of each other over the last few months. I roamed down a few aisles until I found the pickles and also got ice cream just incase and grabbed about three bags of chips for me. After I paid for the food, I head back to the car.

My phone rang just when I started up the car. "Hello?" I said, pulling out the parking lot.

"Lila went into labor while you were gone! Your mom is driving her up to the hospital right now!" Billy Black yelled into my ear. I gasped, slammed the gas pedal down, and yelled a few cuss words into the phone on accident. Luckily, I didn't run into a cop while I was driving even though I wouldn't have stopped anyway for them.

The first thing I saw when I pulled up was mom's car. They had bet me here. I sprinted into the hospital, followed the signs to the baby ward. I think the nurses could tell the signs of a frantic husband because they almost had to tackle me from running into Lila's room.

Jacob and Quil arrived just a few minutes after me and watched me pace in the hallway. I was having difficult time breathing and I was straining to hear what was going on in the room. I could hear some mumbling and some heavy breathing from Lila.

"Embry, calm down, if something happens then the doctors will let you know," Jake exclaimed as I paced past him. I ignored him and pulled my hair a little when I heard a painful gasp come from inside the room.

"Who is Lila Call's husband?" a female doctor asked, coming out of Lila's room, closing the door before I could peek inside. I nervously stepped forward. "Lila is doing fine right now, she won't be having the baby for a few more hours if everything goes okay," she said, glancing down at her chart.

"Can I go in?" I asked, already edging towards the door. She nodded and walked over to some other nurses. I lurched for the door and went in. Lila was lying on a bed with a sheet up to her chest and something around her stomach that was sending the baby's heartbeats to a monitor. There was another machine that looked like it was keeping her heart beats. Lila looked a little pale and disheveled but that was totally understandable.

My mother grinned at me from her seat next to her and up and left. I took her seat and lightly grabbed Lila's little hand. She weakly smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, Dr. Heart has me all taken care of so far. Did you get my pickles?" Lila said, smiling bigger from my bewildered expression. I nodded dumbly.

"I thought woman in labor are always screaming? Why are you so calm?" I asked, teasing her lightly. I didn't know if she was still moody or not so I didn't want to her yell at me.

"They gave me pain meds. You see, Dr. Heart got this needle and told me sit up. I grabbed onto a nurse before she put it in my back 'cause-"

"STOP! I don't want to know," I cried, trying to block out the thought of Lila getting a needle put into her back. Quil poked his head in curiously then walked in warily, followed by Jacob. They stood awkwardly by the side of the bed, looking at the machines.

"What's that?" Quil asked, pointing towards the machine that I thought monitored Lila's heart beat.

"That shows my contractions so the doctors can time the minutes," Lila stated. I blushed. I was a little bit off on that. My friends stood by that machine and watched her contractions, yelling when she had a big contraction. I frowned at them but turned back to my wife.

"Did Dr. Heart say when you'll have the baby?" I asked, glancing over at Quil and Jake as they hollered for the numbers to go up on the machine.

"Mmmmh, in a few hours. I hope it's not that long 'cause I'm starving. They won't let me eat anything until two hours after my baby is born. Can you believe that?" she said. Lila leaned back against the pillow and shut her eyes. I listened to her heartbeat to make sure she was fine and I could faintly hear our baby's too.

Dr. Heart came back in after an hour and a half. She kicked us all out and made us stay out in the hallway again. My mom was talking to a nurse, looking worried about something. I fidgeted where I stood and waited for the doctor to come back out. It took a lot longer than I thought. The doctor came back out finally and went straight for me.

"Mr. Call, we think Lila going to have trouble with the birthing, where she's so tiny," Dr. Heart exclaimed soberly. I stopped breathing for a moment then went off.

"How is she too tiny?! She's freaking 5'10!" I yelled into the lady's face. She didn't flinch back from me but held her ground.

"I wasn't talking about her height, you stupid man. We gave her the option of abortion or a C-section. She won't make it though the birth if we don't do something," Dr. Heart stated then walked into another room where some screaming was coming from.

I stood rooted to the floor. My woman, my wife, my imprint, my whole world might die all because of me. I just had to be a guy and forget protection one time and it led to the possibility of Lila dying with our child. I was hyperventilating, shaking, and crying all at the same time. Quil and Jake made to come over to me to see what was wrong but I stumbled into Lila's room and closed the door before they could reach me.

Lila was sitting up on the bed, pale and shaking also. My heart broke just looking at her. She pulled me to sit beside her and held both of my hands as tight as she could.

"I'm cold," she mumbled, looking over at me expectantly. I smiled sadly at her and did as she wished. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and laid my cheek on her head. I felt like I was closely losing my grip on reality. "Why do you look so sad?" Lila asked, patting my cheek.

"I-I can't have anything happen to you. I couldn't live with myself," I stated in monotone. She surprised me by laughing weakly at my reply.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm going to have a C-section done and the three of us are going to go home," Lila said. I lifted my head off of her's to look at her. She had this determined expression on her pale face and glared at me, daring me to challenge her.

"But-but something might go wrong and then something could happen to you or the baby-"she put her hand over my mouth.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to happen to me or this child that I am carrying. I'm not giving up my life for the baby because I'm going with you to raise our kid. No more negative thoughts about any of this. I trust that Dr. Heart will take care of me," Lila said heatedly.

I sniffed and whipped away a few stray tears that were on my cheeks. "If you're wrong, I won't forgive myself for letting you do this," I whispered and gave her a long kiss before I left in search of Dr. Heart to let her know Lila's decision. The doctor wasn't at all surprised at her decision and left to get everything ready.

I explained what was going on to the now small crowd of people in the hallway. The women all gasped but were proud of what Lila was doing. The men on the other hand had to have everything explained to them about what a C-section was.

I was jumpy and a little teary while I waited to hear how Lila was doing. It was about 45 minutes later that an elderly nurse came out of the room.

"Mrs. Call is fine and your little baby girl is perfectly okay also," she said. Everyone cheered and talked excitedly about my little daughter. I almost ran into the room to see the two of them.

Lila was lying on the bed, trembling with about three blankets on her legs while munching on a cup of ice. I sighed and loped over to her. She grinned at me and held out her shaking hand for me to take. I gladly took it and kissed her hand all the way up her arm.

"So, we have a daughter, where is she?" I asked, looking around the room the only person I could see was a nurse, who was checking Lila's heart rate.

"I told them to take her to the nursery. They need to clean her up, get her footprints, and take her first photograph. Oh Embry, she's so gorgeous!" Lila exclaimed in a tired voice. The nurse turned to us then.

"Okay, lucky parents, we need a name for the little lady," the nurse stated happily, getting a pen ready to write something down. Lily grinned at me, closed her and dozed. It was up to me to name our child. I felt the pressure. Our kid would have to have pretty name but nothing that would embarrass her. I glanced over at Lila resting and grinned.

"Her name will be Lily Jana Call," I answered the nurse. She smiled and wrote down the name and went out. I sat and stared at Lila for a while.

After a few minutes there was a commotion outside the room then the door slammed open. Lila jumped awake, winced and put a hand lightly on her stomach and looked at who came into the room.

Lars and Lucas were standing there with wild hair, bags under their eyes, and inside out clothes on. Both of them fell on Lila with awaiting arms. The three hugged and Lila cried, smiling up at her brothers. All of my friends poked their heads in then filed in when they seen a nurse wasn't there to enforce the no more than two people in the room rule.

Everyone crowded around Lila and I, congratulating us and giving us hugs. My mom was in tears and clung to my wife, gushing about how proud she was. I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face. I was a father!

*Five Years Later, Third Person*

"Lily, please pick up your toys!" Embry called to his daughter from the living room. A tiny girl poked her head into the kitchen. She had long black hair, blue eyes, a tanned body, and a heart shaped face.

"I'm helping mommy cook snacks!" little Lily replied, smiling at her father. Embry gave her the "you better do this right now" look and pointed to the toys scattered over the floor. "Mommy, don't mix any food yet," Lily told her mother before hurrying to clean up her mess.

Lila watched her daughter put her toys up while waiting for her. Embry stood up and kissed her when their daughter went upstairs to put away the toys. Lila pulled back and giggled before leaning back in for another kiss.

"Eww! No kissing!" Lily shrieked, covering her eyes when she walked in on her parents kissing. Her parents reluctantly pulled away from each other and went back into the kitchen to make lunch up.

"Embry, come over here for a moment," Lila whispered as their child ate. She led her husband into the living room. "Guess what? I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down in her excitement. Embry's eyes rolled back and he fell back onto the floor, out cold for the count.

"Mommy, you killed daddy!" Lily screamed.

**Author's Note: IT'S OVER! I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY! I hope everyone enjoyed the series and I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my series! I hope all of you read my other stories! Thank you very much for reading once again! :)**


End file.
